There are numerous constructions and methods of manufacture that provide fluid flow separation or combination in fluid transmission structures. Such transmission structures are typically tubular members used for numerous types of fluid transmission, including water, steam, gas, etc. One of the many fields in which fluid flow separation and combination is required is in the field of exhaust gas transmission for internal combustion engines.
Gases created as a result of the combustion process must be exhausted from the system. Generally, tubular structures transmit these gases from the engine through gas cleaning systems such as catalytic converters and expel these gases to the outside environment. Given that exhaust gases are created in each cylinder of an internal combustion engine and must move efficiently through the transmission system, there is a need in the art to provide fluid flow combination and separation in engine exhaust systems. Further, given the ever-increasing complexity of exhaust systems, there is a need in the art to reduce construction costs, labor costs, and costs associated with maintaining an inventory of parts.
The following description is directed to the preferred embodiment of using the invention with internal combustion engine exhaust components. Clearly the present invention also is applicable to any other field in which fluid flow transmission is needed and the description herein should in no way limit such applicability. While the present description will describe the invention in terms of providing fluid flow separation during the transmission of exhaust gases, it should be clearly understood that the invention can also be used to provide fluid flow combination during transmission.
Typical exhaust transmission components comprise metal tubes that travel along tortuous paths to accommodate the design complexity and limited space availability of today's automobiles. In addition to transmitting exhaust gases through the exhaust system and into the outside environment, exhaust gases are often redirected for other purposes. One such purpose is to redirect a portion of the exhaust gases back into the engine to be reused during the combustion process, i.e., turbo charge. In typical turbo drives, a portion of the exhaust gas having partially non-combusted fuel is redirected back into the engine to re-mix with fuel and air to increase combustion explosions.
A typical Y-shaped, diverter, exhaust component 10 is shown at FIG. 1 to provide the separation of a single exhaust stream flow X into flow streams Y and Z. Such a component comprises a length of generally tubular metal stock 12 having an inlet 14 and an outlet 16. A connecting flange 18 can be welded at either end to assist in the connection of two tubular members. To provide fluid flow separation, a branch fitting 20 is manufactured and installed onto the tube 12. First, an aperture 22 is formed in the tube 12 where a portion of the exhaust flow is to be directed. A collar 24 is then welded onto the tube 12 so as to surround the aperture 22. A diverter tube 26 is then welded within the collar 24. The diverter tube 26 can comprise numerous configurations, but as shown in FIG. 1, the diverter tube 26 is slightly curved and has an oblique opening which assists in gathering a portion of exhaust flow X. A second flange 28 is welded to the collar 24 to assist in connecting the diverted tubular portion to another tube. Fluid flow diverters of a substantially similar structure have been used, as shown in FIG. 1A, where no flow diverter is present. It is difficult, however, to anticipate or control the amount of exhaust gas flow traveling through the separated flow stream Y without a component to force fluid flow through flow stream Y. Traditional methods of forcing fluid flow redirection described above require the use of separate tubes inserted and welded into apertures formed in a tube structure.
The method of manufacturing the diverter component 10 as shown in FIG. 1 requires numerous components and numerous welds to connect the components. Further, it takes skilled labor to manufacture and assemble such components properly. Also, welding the numerous components can be expensive, time consuming, and dangerous given the temperatures at which the welding process occurs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a diverter or combining component and a method of manufacturing such a component that requires fewer components, is less expensive to manufacture, is safer, and uses less skilled labor.